Tara and Jax Josh's final night
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: First Fan fic for Tara reviews?


As she crossed the county line Tara knew that this choice could either make or break her, there was that overwhelming desire to hold on to her past and all that she knew was wrong, but in the same breath she could play out what her life should be like. Stepping foot into the hospital she felt that sense of normalcy again working made her forget about the difficulties she had been experiencing lately, her life was being turned upside down, her father passing away and a man who could not let the past die.

When a past love unexplainably graced her with his presence the worry began to multiply, there was only one reason that he would show up in a town the size of Charming and it wasn't for SAMCRO as he was leading the feebler minds to believe. SAMCRO had their share of problems but Joshua was not one of them, he was there for her and only her. The man had plagued her sleep every night since she decided it best to step away while she was still breathing, he was violent and volatile. Pretending to be someone he wasn't was how he got into her life in the first place but no longer was she blind to his dark side.

Joshua was suppose to be on a plane back to Chicago which gave her a little sense of easement but the relief could only be measured by moments when you live in fear, and the moment Jax walked out her front door with the bag of medical supplies that sense was gone. Tara's green eyes hit the ceiling as she craned her neck back rubbing the knots out. These past few weeks were exactly what she had wanted to avoid in her life again, the awkward encounters with Jax and Gemma giving her wicked glares and throwing a derogatory comment in wherever she could.

Charming was her asylum Jax was right about that, the question lingered in her mind as inhaled a deep and much needed breath, "Why did you come to back to Charming Tara? Was it because you knew I would hurt this guy?" as she exhaled slowly the air that passed through her pursed lips made a feline like hiss shaking her head she knew he was right. She felt safe when he was around her.

If only that were the case when he walked away

After only moments of Jax walking out the front door the dainty brunette made her way to her bedroom, quickly shedding her shoes and coat. Inhale and Exhale she needed to remind herself, worrying about what had happened to someone that the club needed medical supplies for was something better left to the members, not for her. A doctor, and upstanding citizen she should have no part in any illegal activities and it was likely that whoever needed to be sutured up did not get the injury playing on the monkey bars with his kid but still she felt the aching urge to know.

Placing herself on her bed she ran her slender fingers through her hair, pulling through the knots the long hours of the day had put in it when she noticed that something was askew in her room. It was all too fast, the rush of the adrenalin had kicked in too late. Josh was not in Chicago he was in her house, in her bedroom and he was on top of her.

Gasping for air the slender woman was trying to scream, but that only made her attacker hold the pillow tighter across her face. Suddenly his demeanor changed, he was now hugging her, holding her close as if they were lovers as if she had a choice. The very essence of his voice made her tremble, This was it she was going to die.

Joshua was nothing if he wasn't unpredictable and persistent suddenly he wanted to discuss their future, as if there would ever be a future between the two but survival instinct told Tara to play along with the ruse, it might be the only way she would survive this encounter with the devil she knew all too well.

Words lead to actions and actions led her to shuttering under the man she was deathly terrified of, this situation was getting out of control and there was only one way to get out of this, her green hues locked on her exit strategy. His gun, on the nightstand quickly made a decision grabbing the weapon but when Josh realized what she was doing he tried to get it from her the shot rang in her ears.

The sea of crimson that was draining from his body was terrifying, Tara had no idea what to do, this wasn't a situation that she was familiar with, shooting men was not in a medical hand book so she called the only person that she knew who she could trust, Jax.

Pacing at the door she waited with the gun in her right hand gripping in tight with fear. As she opened the front door she broke into a panic "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. I didn't . He was going to kill me." She moved deeper into the house waiting to his reaction, he wouldn't judge her the way anyone else could but still the thought lingered in her mind what if? What if he walked away? What if he just told her to handle it herself? She abandoned him why should he stay and help her clean up this mess she created?

Jax moved quickly to the bedroom with Tara at his side, seeing what she had done, the blood was gushing from the wounded man who sat curled up in the ball on the floor. Josh might have survived the incident if he hadn't spoken but the vindictive and taunting words that flew from his mouth were his last, the smell of burnt gun powder in the air made the doctors nose burn.

Screaming Tara fell to her knees, Jax had killed a man in front of her, she should run she should hide but the only person in the world she felt safe with was the man who pulled the trigger to end her years of suffering she would be indebted to Jax forever, they now shared a secret.


End file.
